Trapped
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.1up!When Dark returns from stealing a priceless item he quickly rushes into an out of order elevator to make his getaway from the trap door but when the Harada Twins are close on his heels discover Daisuke inside escape is not an option.


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new D.N.Angel story for you. I don't own the anime but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and look forward to any reviews you might have.

Trapped

Chapter One

"_Daisuke what are you doing here?" Riku looked at Daisuke in surprise. She could have sworn she had seen Dark before she burst into the elevator an accusation ready on her lips. It had to be somewhere along the lines of 'You Pervert!'_

"_I… I was… um trying to chase after Phantom Dark," Daisuke stuttered quickly rubbing the back of his head._

"_Well then we are on the same page Niwa. Because as soon as I see Dark I'm going to ask him on a date," Risa smiled happily nearly bouncing up and down in excitement._

"You really shouldn't try to date such a pervert Risa," Riku frown in disapproval before looking at Daisuke helplessly. "It's like talking to a brick wall when she has her mind set on Dark."

"_Do you think he's already downstairs?" Risa asked excitedly and quickly jabbed the door close before hitting the button for the first floor._

"_Risa no don't press that button!" Daisuke said all too late._

THREE HOURS LATER

It seemed like an eternity when all that happened. Actually it had been three hours ago but it was long enough to find Daisuke totally depressed. In his backpack if anyone cared to look was the stolen item.

He looked with scarlet eyes at the two sleeping Harada Twins envying them for being able to sleep. He couldn't… he was too anxious on how to escape this situation. And though he knew Satoshi yelling down the elevator shaft about coming to help comforted Risa and Riku it just seemed to make the situation worse for him.

'Oh you poor, clueless bastard,' sighed Dark. Daisuke could see him mentally shrugging his shoulders.

'Dark you are not helping this situation,' Daisuke's look of disappointed evident on his innocent little face.

'It's not actually a bad situation if you ask me,' Dark seemed unperturbed by the strawberry red hair head's displeasure.

'I'm trapped in an elevator with the Harada twins and Satoshi promising to come in rescue us. We can't escape where Satoshi's around and what if I change again.' A frown settled between Daisuke's brows.

'Well you could be like standing naked in front of your classroom having to give a lecture on the safety of good hygiene's,' Dark rattled off nonchalantly though amusement was starting to bud in his voice.

'Did you just come up with that off the top of your head or did you save it for a rainy day?' Daisuke asked his eyes widen in surprise.

'Or you could like go crazy and run across the town in your birthday suit saying look at me, look at me before snapping back to reality.' Daisuke could just see Dark mentally nodding his head a smile blossoming on his lips.

'Dark…' Daisuke trailed off lost for words.

'Or it can be televised while your—' Dark continued in amusement getting into the swing of things.

"Enough already!" Daisuke shouted his face a bright pink from embarrassment and modification.

"Enough of what Niwa?" Risa yawned, as she looked blurry at Daisuke from her place beside her sister. She began to crawl towards Daisuke before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I… uh… Miss Harada don't you think it would be better to sleep next to your sister?" Daisuke didn't know his face could flame so darkly. He was almost dizzy with the feeling of blood rushing to his head.

"You're so much more warmer then Risa, you know that?" her eyes were fluttering as she tried desperately to fight sleep. She began to cuddle instinctively close to his warm body before wrapping his arm around her slim waist. "Hold me tightly okay so in case I won't… won't fall," she yawned already giving up on her loosing battle and fell asleep.

"Gah!" was all the mortified fourteen-year-old could say at the moment. He tried desperately to tug away knowing he could go Dark at any moment. But unfortunately for him Risa had gripped his shirtfront in her little fist and refused to let go.

'Yeah go ahead in change,' Dark chuckled mischievously. He liked situations even more if it forced poor Daisuke a bit out of his 'comfort zone.'

'Stop that!' Daisuke yelled disapprovingly at Dark. He tried to ignore the images Dark seemed to flash in his head of Risa in a bathing suit, playing volleyball on the beach.

'You know you can't resist it,' Dark smirked digging in Daisuke's memories for another image to bring to the surface.

'Wake up Riku! Wake up, wake up, wake up!' he thought frantically looking at the other Harada twin but she was too far-gone in sleep. Her head leaned against the wall as she breathed slowly through slightly parted lips, a look of peace on her face.

But it was Risa murmuring his name happily in his sleep that made him go over the edge

"No," was all he was able to say before Dark took over. Reddish-purple eyes found themselves coveting the two sleeping forms in the elevator while he come fingers through now violet purple hair.

"Now this is more like it. Two beautiful Harada Twins alone and unsupervised," Dark smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

'DARK!' yelled Daisuke at the thoughts running through the Phantom Thief's head.

To be continued…

A/N: Please feel free to check out my other D.N.Angel story 'The Miko and I'


End file.
